


Finally.

by CoudenPrincess



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoudenPrincess/pseuds/CoudenPrincess
Summary: Alden never thought it would be this way. His boyfriend, Vince, was supposed to still be with him no matter what happens.But that never came true.Ailee, his sister and her friends helped him survive the struggles of having twins and raising them.But what happens when Vince comes back in town then he and Alden see each other coincidentally 5 years later?





	Finally.

**Author's Note:**

> ~Originally from Wattpad~

He didn't think life would be like this. He knew he would live with one of his friends for a while and then live with his partner and have kids but it turns out, he's still living with one of his friends and two children while his sister and her friend were his neighbors. The children didn't have a father. He left them after they were born and his name was Vince.

But now it doesn't matter because tomorrow is going to be the 5th birthday of his children.

Almost 5 years since Vince left them.

He, his friends, his sister and his children were going to buy things for their birthday.

"So, remember, the colors don't have to be pink and blue, it's really gendered specific." He said on the phone to Ailee, his sister.

"How about green and purple?" Ailee asked.

"That would be great and for sure Iligah would love it as well." He said going to the living room to get his keys and wallet.

"She would yeah? Oh, I have to go now, bye." Ailee said as she hung up.

"Love what?" Iligah said, coming out of the hallway with the twins holding her hands.

"The color scheme, it's green and purple," Alden said.

"Oh? Really? Good choice, my friend." She said then looked at the kids.

"Are you ready to go to the grocery store?" She asked the kids.

The kids shouted happily in unison.

"Alright, let me get the bags then," Iligah said and went to the kitchen.

"Let's go then, shall we?" Alden said as he picked up one of his children, Jackson.

"Up!" Kyline, the other twin, said to Iligah.

"Okay but behave," Iligah said and complied while Kyline giggled.

"Let's go," Iligah answered Alden as they stepped out of the door.

\----------------

They stepped into the store and immediately took a trolley to put the kids in. They went to several different aisles and debating whether they should buy a cake mix, make it from scratch, or just buy a cake that was already made.

"We should ask the kids instead," Alden said.

"Okay," she said and turned to the kids. "Should we buy a cake or make the cake?"

"Buy cake!" Kyline said.

"Put a picture on it!" Jackson requested.

"What kind of picture?" Alden asked them.

"Scooby-Doo!" Jackson said. Kyline nodded her head excitably.

"Scooby Doo it is then," Iligah said.

"I'm going to go the bakery section to see what they can do." She said to Alden.

"Oh, I'll do it. You should go to the toy section for their gifts." Alden said.

"Alright then, what's the budget?" Iligah asked.

"Nothing over 150 I guess," Alden said.

"Noted," Iligah said.

\---------------------

After the cake was set, Alden was in the drinks aisle searching for something suitable to serve.

"Daddy! We want to walk!" Jackson said.

"You can walk after I get the juice," Alden said, pushing the trolley.

"Strawberry Ribena!" Kyline pointed out.

"Ah yes, how can I forget about that," Alden said as he grabbed a bottle of Ribena and put it on the cart.

"Down!" Jackson reminded.

"Alright, alright," Alden said as he lifted them out of the trolley.

The kids ran to the chips aisle, luckily, this was a safe place and if they ever get kidnapped, well, Iligah can hear from a mile away it won't be an issue. Alden just sighed and just calmly walked to the chips aisle. From three aisles away, he can hear their voice but it was faint, so he decided to follow it.

\---------------

"Excuse me, can you please get those for us please?" Kyline asked, pointing at the green and purple can of Pringles.

"Yeah, sure. Do you think your parents will approve?" The person said as he got the two Pringles cans that were placed too high for the twins and gave it to them.

"Not really, but it's our birthday tomorrow!" Jackson said as they held their pringles can.

The three of them had a small talk until Alden went up the aisle.

"There you guys are!" Alden said, the children ran up to him and giggled.

"We got help from that person over there," Kyline said as she showed her purple pringles can.

"Really? Did you say thank you?" Alden said, still looking at them.

"Thank you!" The twins said in unison.

"Thank you, Sir," Alden said as he finally looked up.

But he regretted looking up to the other person, who was also in shock.

"Vince?"


End file.
